lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:InsaneBlueberry/Some Lame Plot Ideas I've Had
So I've been thinking of some super lame plot ideas here lately. I didn't know how else to post them or anything or let y'all know, so I decided to just make a blog with a list of them. It's all really lame stuff that I have in mind because I'm boring. If you're interested in anything, you can comment below or send me a message or both idc. Or if there's one you're interested in but you want to change it a bit, that's fine too. Or if you have your own idea that's also great. If you have an idea for a char with mine that's not on this very short list, then that's also great. Also, you don't have to create a brand new char for this which is why I'm not making connection requests. Basically, if you already have a character who you think would work well in the plot idea, then just let me know because that's also awesome. You don't gotta create a brand new character at all. Uhhh idk if there's anything else I should say. Um I don't have stuff for all my characters on here, but I'll probably edit it this sometimes when I think of new ideas. So I guess check back every now and then. And if someone decides to do the plot idea thing with me, then I'll just strike through the text to let y'all know it's taken. So yeah that's it. Yay. I'm expecting 0 responses to this. Cameron Bennet *(M/M; friendship/roommates) Okay this can go one of two ways. First option, someone can make Cameron’s current roommate. I’m going to say they met in college and they’re total bros. Idk what else to say about them. We can discuss more later. Second option, Cameron’s current roommate moves out and Cameron is hardcore trying to find someone to move in with him. He’s putting ads up on the internet and just trying to let everyone know. Finally, someone is like ‘yoooo I wanna be your roommate’ and Cameron is like ‘yaaaas finally!!!!!’ They start hanging out to get to know each other and the new person moves in and everything yay the end. Dianne Middleton *(F/M or F/F; romance/friendship/whatever u want) Dianne, who is actually an alcoholic but we don’t talk about that, is at a bar late one night after work. It’s probably almost midnight on a Friday night. She’s done af with life and school and work and just wants to do nothing. While there, she meets Char B who starts flirting with her at the bar. Dianne is like ‘mkay whatever’ to them and lets them buy her drinks. After a while, Dianne decides she wants to go home and calls a taxi to take her home. Char B is like “hey do you want my number?? we can meet up tomorrow or something to go out and eat or whatever” and Dianne is like “lmao whatever dude sure.” She gets Char B’s number and Char B gets hers. The next morning, Dianne wakes up with like very little memory of giving her number to Char B and making plans with them. At about 2 PM, she gets a text that’s like “hey are we still on to hang out tonight? i was thinking we could go out to eat at blah blah” and Dianne is like wtf is this. She decides she might as well go and see what happens, so she texts Char B back like ‘yeah sure whatever but only if you pay for my meal’ and Char B is like ‘ok.’ They hang out and idk what will happen after. They may just end up being friends or more but really I don’t know. Graham Montgomery *(M/F or M/M; friendship) This isn’t much of a plot idea but just a connection thing tbh. So Char B and Graham have been best friends since college - they both attended the same school and had a few classes together their first two years. Afterwards, they had very different majors but still kept in touch. They’re really good close friends with one another. Sometimes Graham gets Char B to babysit his son. Who knows. They’re just good friends and that’s all I’ve got. They could easily have met differently depending upon your char’s history and stuff. *(M/F or M/M; whatever happens, happens) Graham’s friend (see above) decides Graham needs to get into the dating game. They decide to set Graham up on a blind date which he so isn’t looking forward to. He keeps saying that he’ll date when he wants and if he meets anyone, but his friend is like “nah bro ima set you up.” Anyway, Graham and Char B meet up at a nice restaurant. They eat dinner and stuff together and obvs it’s super weird because neither of them know really anything about the other. It’s a blind date so ofc it’s weird. Anyway, they do end up liking each other (whether it’s platonic or romantic; it doesn’t matter) and decide to hang out more. They never say whether they’re dating or not because they’re not sure what the other person thinks of the relationship. Instead, they decide to never discuss it until after like the 1000th date. Margot Snyder *(F/F; could be romance or friendship) Margot went to the Barfield Library with Rhett because he works there. She mostly went to relax for a while. She goes to her favorite spot in the library - a place near the back with encyclopedias everywhere. There’s a tiny couch that she usually relaxes on to read or grade papers. This time she decided to read a book that she brought with her. It’s some book that she thinks is absolutely boring and she slightly regrets purchasing it. Still, she’s trying to force herself to read it. As she sits there, she hears someone else come over to the empty corner. Char B sits in a chair across from the couch Margot is sitting on and she starts to read her book. Margot glances over towards their book and realizes its the same thing she’s reading. She keeps it to herself for a while but finally decides to speak up, asking what she thinks about it. Turns out Char B also hates the book and was actually about to go put it back on the shelf and get another book. They start talking about how much it sucks and books that are far better than that one. Finally, it’s almost closing time and Rhett comes over and tells Margot that they’re going to be leaving soon. He also tells Char B that the library is closing soon. Margot and Char B say bye to each other, but don’t exchange numbers or any way to contact each other. Later that night, Margot is thinking about Char B and decides she wants to try and contact her again. Margot starts going to the library all the time, staying in the same corner in hopes that Char B will one day show up. After like a month, Char B finally appears and recognizes Margot. They start talking and exchange numbers and start hanging out all the time and omg *(F/F) Based off this song. One day, Margot is just chilling and doing nothing. She’s walking Homer in the park and stops to let him pee on a tree. While standing there, she sees a poster taped to a pole nearby that’s telling about some special singles night at Honeymoon Avenue. They’ll be having discounts and all this other gross stuff. She rolls her ideas at that and goes back to walking her dog. Later that night, she gets back to the apartment and tells Rhett about the stupid poster she saw and he tells her that they should both go because they’re desperate af. Margot is like “ew no that’s so lame omfg” and Rhett is like “let’s do it. Whoever gets the most numbers doesn’t have to do dishes for like a month or smthn” and Margot is like “eh okay I guess.” So they go to the thing and Margot starts trying to get people’s numbers, but after a while she ends up meeting Char B, who happens to be super gorgeous and amazing and just Margot’s type. *Or we could just ignore the last sentence of that idea and we could just rp Rhett and Margot trying to get the most numbers. Or something. Idk what I'm talking about tbh. Omar Samir *(M/M or M/F; idk) Omar is at a bar or something one night and Char B keeps flirting with him. He’s acting like his usually grumpy self and is regretting coming to the bar. He decides that from now on if he ever needs a drink, he’s just going to go to the store and buy all of the alcohol and drink by himself at 6 PM on a Tuesday night. Anyway, Char B keeps being super flirty because they want to see if they can make him less grumpy. Or if they can get Omar to even tell them his name. After a while, Omar gives up on ignoring Char B and starts talking to them. Later Char B invites Omar over to their place and Omar is like ‘eh sure why not i got nothing better to do’ and goes over to them. Omar spends the night iykwim and wakes up late the next morning. He sees that he slept too long and wasn’t able to ditch the place fast enough, and he’s mentally like “OMAR OUT!!!!” and starts to quickly get dressed to get back to his place. As he’s trying to find his way out, he ends up in the kitchen where Char B is making breakfast and invites him to join them. Omar is mentally like “no omar must leave rn omar OUT OMAR GOTTA GOOOOOOO” but in reaity Omar is awkwardly like “uuhhh suuuure” to Char B and stays for breakfast. Paloma Sanchez *(F/F or F/M; idk smthn probs romance) This won’t happen until Lola ends up in college tbh. Anyway, she goes to a frat party near the beginning of the school year and starts partying hardcore. She ends up making out with Char B who happens to be a total stranger that she’s never met before. A few days later, Lola is at the library and sees Char B at the table next to hers. She’s kind of surprised to see them, but decides to mind her own business and focus on her assignments. However, she keeps feeling like someone is watching her, so she glances up and sees Char B looking over towards her. Char B ends up looking away quickly and acting like nothing happened, but Lola keeps noticing how it keeps happening. She also starts to realize that she’s also constantly glancing over towards Char B. After a while of this nonsense, Lola grabs her things and moves over to the other table, sitting right across from Char B. Zahi Riad-Babineaux *So basically I'm just looking for roommate(s) for him. It can be anyone. That's it. I haven't written it in his history or anything about how he and his roommate(s) met and moved in together, so we can decide that. That's it. *Also just any friends tbh. I haven't put much thought into plot ideas for him, but I'm open to anything tbh. If you have an idea, that's great. Or if you're just like "hey can my char and Zahi be friends" then I'll probably be like "yes defs 100% lets do it." It's very easy. I'm desperate for connections and plots goodbye Category:Blog posts